A user device may connect to a roaming network when the user device is unable to connect to a home network associated with the user device (e.g., when the user device is outside of a geographical coverage area of the home network). The roaming network may determine which services are supported based on the capabilities of the roaming network and/or based on a roaming agreement between the roaming network and a home network, and may provide the supported services to the user device.